Media content such as music, movies, video games, soft-copies of books and so on can be distributed in portable media storage devices such as a digital video disc commonly referred to as a DVD, a high-definition DVD or HD DVD, a Blu-ray disc, a compact disc also referred to as a CD, or Flash memory. Media content distributed in portable media storage devices can be leased or purchased by consumers from retailers (e.g., Blockbuster™, Netflix™, etc.).